Of Blue and Red Romantica
by SwiftFeather
Summary: Blue x Red fic based on Pokemon Special. LEMON in future chapters. When Red and Blue settles a dispute over a bracelet and lives together in a same lab when a storm rages... what will happen? M for Red-Rape and LEMONS. Blue to the rescue! EP: Rubyxsome1 :


Red x Blue  
Based on the manga Pokemon Special/Adventures

-------------------------

"Ah... what a nice day out in the sun!" Red yawned and smiled. He sat at the edge of Virdian forest and sent out his pokemon on the grass as well. "And that bastard Blue is trying to provoke me to battle him too. I just got the feeling he was doing that!" Red said haughtily to his pokemon. His Pikachu, Poliwrath, Venusaur, Aerodactyl and... you know. Red leaned back on the grass. "Ahhh... eh...?" Red glared up at the skies. The storm clouds were already rolling in. "Argh... just when I wanted to sun bathe." Red muttered and returned his pokemon into their pokeballs.

Soon, it started to rain, and Red covered his head with his arms. He ran towards the nearest shelter there - the Pokemon Centre. He panted as the cool air of the Centre hit his face and the automatic doors slid close. The Centre was a little more crowded at this time as there are more people seeking for shelter. The storm grew worse as night came. Red sat on the sofas in the main hall with all other trainers and townsfolk. He sighed. It was really boring. Then an announcement boomed over the PA.

_*Cough Cough* Excuse me, excuse me. Nurse Joy here. Sorry about the long wait, I know its crowded in here. It seems like the weather forecast finally sent us some insight. The storm is approaching from Johto region to the Kanto region, so bear with it. We might all be trapped here till morning._

Red groaned, and many people did too. Maybe some were in a hurry to get to Pewter City... Red wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere, but this was too much. Red got up and made his way to a corner of the Pokemon Centre. "!" Red gasped when he saw Blue standing there. Blue looked up with a straight face. "Oh. Its you." Blue said monotonously. Red glared at him. "Oh, its me, indeed." Red muttered. "Well, it seems unlike you to be standing around here... eh? Why are you all muddy?"

Blue looked down at his muddied clothes. "Oh, nothing. I lost a bracelet I was supposed to pass to some guy. I dropped it in the Virdian Forest, and I spent some time in the rain looking for it."

"Ah! I saw the posters! You mean you found the braclet?" Red cried out. $$$. The bounty that was 10,000 cash. That was what flashed through Red's mind. "I'll help you find it now! maybe someone might get away with it!" Red exclaimed. Blue raised an eyebrow. "Are you joking? Its a storm out there, and I lost it quite deep inside too..." Blue muttered, but Red wasn't really listening.

"Anything like that is nothing to me! Maybe someone might get away with that bounty!" _Some adventure would be good. Rain doesn't hurt, does it? _Red thought, and pulled his raincoat out of his bag, donning it before running out of the PC. "Hey! Boy, there's a storm out there, where are you going?!" Some old man shouted. Blue tsked, then he sighed. "Idiot..."

-------------------------------------

**Virdian Forest.**

The storm batted hard against Red's face and body as he pushed his way into the Viridian Forest. "It must be in here somewhere!" Red said to himself through clenched teeth. He searched through the undergrowth. Something sparkled in the grass and Red bent down to pick it up. he held up it and shone his torch on it.

"Found it!"

_Crack._

Red looked up in time to see a branch crashing down onto him. "Aaaaaaaagh!"

------------------------------------

**Pokemon Centre - Viridian City**

**12:00 AM**

The storm was still raging outside.

4 hours have passed since Red went into the forest. Blue opened his eyes. Almost everyone was sleeping in the Pokemon Centre, and they have dimmed the lights. Blue bit his lip. Its unusual for someone to stay out so long in a forest in a storm. Did something happen to Red? He should never have told Red that he lost it in the Virdian Forest. Blue pulled on his raincoat after a moment of thought.

He slipped quietly out of the Pokemon Centre into the storm. The storm almost blew him off his feet by surprise. Blue clenched his teeth and moved towards the Viridian Forest. He looked around the dark trees of the forest, and shouted. "Red!" Blue turned and stared at the boy lying under the branch, a shining bracelet in his hand. Red groaned and looked up.

"Hi!" Red beamed at Blue.

_15 minutes later in the Rain_

"Oh man, I'll have to thank you Blue. If you didn't come by, I have no idea what would happen. To thank you, I'll split 50% of the bounty to you!" Red declared, a smug look on his muddy face. Blue sighed and grabbed the bracelet. "It was mine to start." Blue said. Then Red grabbed it back. "Its mine. Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers!" Red challanged, and they started grabbing the bracelet back and forth.

"Its mine!" Red grabbed for it, and he fell over as Blue swiped his arm away in time. Blue sneered at Red, lying in the mud.

"You came here to find me just so to take the bracelet away?!" Red cried. "You jerk! Its mine! Don't run! Go, Poliwrath!" BOM. Poliwrath chased after Blue and Blue looked back. "Aw geez." Blue stopped in his tracks, and Poliwrath slowed down too, and Red caught up. "Ha! Gotcha!" Blue stared at him.

"Are you an idiot?" Blue asked. Then he turned. Red growled. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Red cried and leapt on top of Blue, pinning Blue into the mud. "Got you!" Red cried.

Then Blue flipped onto his back, and tried to push Red off. "Get off me!" Blue said, and opened his eyes, looking up at Red. Silence. Red looked back. Their faces were so close, and they could feel each other's breath. Blue grabbed Red's collar and pushed Red over, exchanging positions. "In this case, I should be on the top." Blue said calmly. Red struggled. "You crazy! I should be on the top! Why is the thief on the top-" Red cried, then Blue's face bent closer and Red felt a hand go under his shirt.

"Huh...?! What are you doing?!" Red cried.

"The one that's innocent and dumb should be below, and the one who is smart and more powerful should be at the top." Blue whispered. Red glared, his face turning the same colour as his name. "Geez! I can't stand you!" Red cried. Red raised a fist to punch Blue, but Blue caught it and pinned Red's arms above Red's head. Red stared up at Blue, suddenly feeling scared. "B-Blue...?" Red asked, then Blue bent down and kissed Red on his lips.

Red's eyes widened, then as the other boy's tongue prodded at his lips, his eyes closed and allowed access to the boy. Blue let go of Red's hand and snaked his own hands behind Red's waist and head, pushing Red's head closer to him, so his tongue may explore deeper part of Red's mouth.

"Hey! You kids alright... Blue?! Red?!" Professor Oak cried, staring at his grandson kissing another boy. "W..."

Blue pulled away from Red and Red gasped. "HE SAW IT!" Red cried. "AAAAAAH!!" Red went very very red on his cheeks, and Blue was still holding his waist. Red pushed Blue away. "Ack! Blue, what did you do?!" Red wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and Poliwrath stared at them. Professor Oak stared too. Blue just stood there, a little stunned. "Ah... uh."

_BOOM!_

"Hurry! Get indoors, you two!" Professor Oak said, and ran out of the forest. Red and Blue followed suit, not looking at each other. It was rather embarassing that they did that. And they were both, inevitably and irrevocably...

...guys.

-----------------------------------------

**Professor Oak's Lab**

"You guys can put up for the night here." Oak said, smiling at the two of them.

"Okay, right." They both said at the same time and went to different rooms to change. Oak blinked. "I thought... oh well..." he shrugged and switched off the lights.

_Later..._

Red lay in bed, holding up the bracelet. He was also thinking about what happened in the forest today. A small blush crept over his cheek. Then he sighed. _Oh... i think I'd return this to him. Since Blue found it first, it rightfully should be his... _Red thought, then he threw off the covers and slipped into his bed slippers, creeping out into the dark and quiet lab residence corridor. He crept over to Blue's door and stopped, knocking lightly on it. There was no answer.

_Is he asleep? _Red thought, then he hung the bracelet on the doorknob, and stuck on a note beside the doorknob: It should be yours. -Red

Red smiled and crept back to his room, back to bed.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N: ALRIGHT. MY FIRST POKEMON FIC. Seriously... its giving me alot of thoughts going. RedxBlue... There will be eventual lemony thingos coming. The kiss is just the beginning. heh heh heh. It'll have alot of drama too. I love dramas. And there will be an eventual SECOND pairing. Can't wait? Yeah. **

**Its HINT HINT, Rubyx... someone.... :D**

**Stay tuned. !**


End file.
